Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of controlling an air blower for a fuel cell vehicle that prevents an abnormal operation of the air blower and maintains a sufficient air flow rate according to extraneous air conditions.
Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell stack of a fuel cell system produces electricity through an electrochemical reaction of oxygen supplied in the form of air, and hydrogen, which is supplied as fuel, so that the resulting electricity can be used as energy for driving a vehicle. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a fuel cell vehicle includes a fuel cell stack which produces electricity in the fuel cell stack. The fuel cell vehicle also includes an air feeding system 10, a hydrogen feeding system 20, and a cooling system 30 which are used to meet conditions in which an electrochemical reaction for producing electricity can be caused.
The air feeding system 10 includes a humidifier 12 configured to dampen air and supply fuel and damp air to a fuel cell stack S, and an air blower 14 configured to supply oxygen-containing air to moisture. The air blower 14 includes a filter 16 configured to eliminate impurities present in incoming air (e.g., suctioned air) and an air compressor configured to compress air. The hydrogen feeding system 20 includes a hydrogen supply tank 20, a hydrogen supply valve 24 configured to adjust a flow rate of hydrogen (hereinafter, referred to as hydrogen flow rate), and a hydrogen circulating device 26 configured to return a portion of supplied hydrogen gas to a fuel cell. The cooling system 30 includes a radiator 34 and a thermostat 36. The radiator 34 includes a radiator fan 32 configured to eliminate heat from cooling water. The thermostat 36 is configured to adjust a flow rate of cooling water.
The fuel cell vehicle additionally includes a fuel cell load device 40 which prevents a fuel cell from being overcharged. With this structure, hydrogen supplied by the hydrogen feeding system 20 and oxygen supplied by the air feeding system 10 undergo an electrochemical reaction in the fuel cell stack S, producing electricity. This reaction also produces heat and water as byproducts.
In the air feeding system, precise control of the operation of the air blower is necessary to maintain a sufficient amount of air under any driving conditions. Since it is necessary to maintain a sufficient air flow for generation of electricity, the air blower should be operated within an operating limit range to protect components of the air blower and minimize operation noise of the air blower.
When a conventional air blower is used and the operation amount of the air blower is continuously increased to maintain a sufficient air flow rate under conditions in which it is difficult to maintain a sufficient air flow rate, such as when a vehicle is being driven at a substantially high elevation at which atmospheric pressure is substantially low; or when an air channel is clogged by impurities, the air blower may be overloaded. Accordingly, as for the control of the air blower, there is a demand for development of a technology which may maintain a sufficient air flow rate while enabling stable operation the air blower by effectively manipulating with unfavorable driving conditions and systemic troubles.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.